Tokyo Murder Mew
by AnimesandYouTubers
Summary: Pudding is found hanged, the Mews think they're all targeted. When Keiichirou moves them all (and Shirogane) to an isolated house in the woods, they all think they're safe. But when they all begin dying once more, they turn against one another. Will they discover the murderer or will they all die, leaving only the murderer and their corpses? Potentially frightening deaths.
1. Confusion

Tokyo Mew Murder

Chapter 1: Confusion

"She was acting completely normal yesterday!" Shirogane said angrily, pacing back and fourth. "It's so strange. It's definite she didn't commit suicide." Zakuro replied.

"Maybe she had a dark secret that caused depression," Lettuce added, sobbing slightly. "Remember, we don't really know anything about any of each other's backgrounds." Keiichirou pointed out.

"It's still impossible to believe she hanged herself, she was so devoted to the Mews. Maybe Taruto did it?" Mint added.

"No, deep down Taruto really did like Pudding. It has to be murder." Ichigo countered. "What's this about Pudding?" Taruto said, suddenly appearing. Kisshu and Pai appeared too. "Pudding was found dead yesterday, hanged." Shirogane said grimly. Pai went wide-eyed, Kisshu gasped and Taruto started crying.

That was a trigger, everyone started crying. "It's no use crying, we have to solve this. Hopefully Pudding was the only target, if someone out there's targeting the Mews then we're in trouble unless we solve it before anyone else becomes victim." Shirogane said.

"How would they know where we live?" Mint asked.

"He or she knew where Pudding lived, so it's likely that if they're targeting all the Mews they'll know where they live, too. And don't forget, the Aizawa household is pretty famous." Zakuro pointed out, "but who am I to talk about fame?"

"I think it's best we all find a new base of operations and live there, perhaps until this all blows over." Keiichirou offered. Everyone nodded.

"What about us? Could we be of help?" Pai asked, Keiichirou considered and shook his head.

"In a way we, including you three, are all suspects." Lettuce said. The aliens looked outraged, but they kept their anger in. "Still, we'll all stay in the same place. That way we can protect one another." Keiichirou replied.

Keiichirou bought a house, lonesome with no neighbours and the seven moved in. "Wouldn't it have been better to buy some place in a neighbourhood or apartment block? That way if someone gets attacked, they'll be neighbours to hear." Zakuro asked, she suspected Keiichirou, big time!

Keiichirou shrugged, "there are two bedrooms for you girls and one for Ryou and I. They're close together so that counts enough." He said. Ichigo and Lettuce shared a room and Mint and Zakuro shared a room. Zakuro didn't sleep that night, so she heard Mint being dragged off. She got to her feet and tiptoed after her in the darkness, being careful not to be caught.

She was exhausted and found herself falling asleep before she could see who was dragging Mint, but her worries were gone when she saw Mint in the bunk below her the next morning.

The seven found out more about each other's traits living together. They discovered that Shirogane wasn't at breakfast that morning, because he was sleeping late. Mint didn't put her hair in her twin-buns until after breakfast and Ichigo was barely awake at breakfast. Lettuce was fully-dressed and neat as a pin, though. Zakuro was still in her lilac silk pyjamas but she was wide-awake. Keiichirou was in the kitchen cooking the breakfast.

Lingering smells of food drifted out from the kitchen, making the girls' mouths water. Keiichirou, half-asleep, served five plates, including one for Pudding. Once he realised he quickly sat down to eat it. Mint ate politely with her knife and fork. Lettuce ate with only her fork as her other hand was holding a book. Ichigo ate dreamily and slowly. Zakuro fetched some bread and made a bacon, eggs and sausages sandwich.

Shirogane didn't even get up until midday, coming down the stairs with his hair tousled, forgetting he was only in his vest and underpants. Luckily the only girl there was Lettuce, and she was absorbed in a book. Zakuro had gone out with Mont for a walk in the woods surrounding the house and Ichigo was constantly on the phone with Aoyama.

The house wasn't at all lively without Pudding, but everyone was occupying themselves and didn't notice. Keiichirou was arranging his knives in the kitchen, taking the largest one and running upstairs to his and Shirogane's room, locking the door behind him.


	2. Suspicion

Chapter 2: Suspicion

When he was sure the door was locked, Keiichirou turned on Shirogane's computer, which he was never allowed to use. He picked up the knife and cut out a slice from the cake he kept in the mini-fridge. A knock on the door startled him, "Keiichirou? Is that you? Unlock the door!" Shirogane yelled. Keiichirou shut off the computer and hid the cake, "in a minute!" He called back. He got the cake back out and finished it, wiping his mouth and opening the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" He said. Shirogane was fully dressed now, he frowned, going straight to his computer and turning it on. Keiichirou left the room and headed down the stairs. Zakuro and Mint came through the door, Mint holding a bouquet of roses. "We picked some roses for the house," she said, handing them to Keiichirou. He handed them to Ichigo, who was now standing in the hall and went to get a vase.

Lettuce began walking down the stairs, book in hand, seemingly absorbed. "Lettuce, pay attention to the stairs or you'll fall." Zakuro said, she then noticed that Lettuce's eyes were flicking between the stairs and her book.

Mint went upstairs, Zakuro went into the living room to watch TV, Ichigo went to her room to call Aoyama and Lettuce went into the woods, leaving her book behind. When Keiichirou returned the flowers lay astray on the table, he arranged them carefully in the rose-print vase.

He drifted up to his bedroom and the door was unlocked. He crept in, but that wasn't necessary since Shirogane was wearing headphones and was clearly watching a video. Keiichirou picked up the knife he'd used for the cake earlier, wiping it gently. He drifted over to Shirogane, tripping clumsily and knocking him unconscious.

He dragged Shirogane off to the spare room and locked him in, "just until he wakes up, he looked so anti-social sitting asleep at his computer desk," Keiichirou muttered to himself, walking away.

The gentle hum of Zakuro's show and Ichigo calling Aoyama drifted throughout the house. Keiichirou went to see what Mint was doing, he knocked on her bedroom door, and, receiving no reply, went in to check on her. A very gentle him could be heard from her walk-in wardrobe, which see insisted on having there. Keiichirou went and turned the handle. Locked. 'Why would Mint lock the door when she was in there? She never changes in there.' Keiichirou thought to himself. He pulled out his pocket-knife and continuously bashed at the door until it gave way.

He ran in and found Mint sitting there, appearing to be in a daze. He smiled.

_The next day..._

_"_First Pudding, now Mint." Zakuro sighed, a single tear dripping down her cheeks.

"And this time we don't know _how_ she died." Shirogane complained. Lettuce had even got her head out of her book. "This is starting to freak me out." Ichigo whined.

"I'm gonna double on that." Keiichirou added. "Now we know we're _all_ targets." Ichigo pulled out her phone and started texting Aoyama.

"I think it's best we don't contact anyone who is not resident here." Keiichirou said, snatching Ichigo's phone. "Just to be safe." Zakuro stared intently at Keiichirou.

"We're not safe anyway, it has to be one of us, within this house. The security is insanely secure!" Lettuce pointed out.

"What are you suggesting?" Shirogane asked, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Lettuce. "Nothing!" Lettuce spat back.

"Oh, _nothing_? You're suggesting it's sweet, innocent Ichigo, or wouldn't-hurt-a-fly-even -if-it-was-evil-Zakuro or always-makes-cakes-for-everyone-Keiichirou, aren't you?" Shirogane was yelling now.

"Hey, hey! Don't start an argument! I know the situation is tense but calm _down_!" Zakuro said calmly, standing between the two. "Two people! Two people we couldn't save. What are we going to do? It's highly likely none of us will survive this! Why not fucking panic?!" Shirogane screamed.

"Ryou, watch your language!" Keiichirou gasped, stunned.

"Everybody just shut up!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone silenced and stared at her, awestruck. "In any case, panicking is not the answer. Shirogane, shut down your computer and don't turn it back on. Zakuro, unplug the TV. Lettuce, keep reading books. To be extra safe, we won't use electricity for a while." Everyone did as they were told.


	3. Control

Chapter 3: Control

Keiichirou had full control. Or so everyone thought, until... "IMPOSSIBLE!" Shirogane screamed. "This is getting out of hand." Zakuro commented. Ichigo cowered in a scared manner. "We should call the po-" Ichigo began.

"No." Keiichirou interrupted. "They wouldn't be able to do anything. Just leave it." Ichigo frowned. "But what about Le-"

"I don't care about Lettuce!" Keiichirou interrupted again. Everyone stared at him, awestruck. Ichigo stood up, her hair covering her eyes, "I don't care how much control you think you have, I'm outta here. Even if I die, I'd rather die with my parents and Aoyama-Kun!"

Keiichirou felt himself losing his temper fast, "Ichigo. I know Kisshu's plans," Keiichirou began, enjoying the lie he had thought up, "he plans to ambush you the minute you leave, and then... He will do unspeakable things..." Ichigo shuddered and started to wonder if she could trust Keiichirou anymore.

"I don't care."

"What?!" Keiichirou gasped. Ichigo raised her head, revealing her eyes, full of anger and resentment.

"I SAID I DON'T CARE!" She screamed, storming right out of the front door.

**Suuuupppppeeeeerrr short chappie! So sorry. But Keiichirou has finally lost control, is anyone suspecting any candidates for the murderer yet? Don't spoil it if you are!**

**Ichigo: Why, who's the murderer?**

**Author: You're such an airhead, it's so obvious!**

**Zakuro: Yup, she's right Ichigo. But I'll stay because the murderer is so cute.**

**Shirogane: Let me guess, you think it's me?**

**Author: *bursts out laughing* You, cute? Don't make me laugh!**

**Shirogane: *pouts* You're so mean!**

**Keiichirou: Ooohh, I love a good plot twist.**

**Mint: Aww why do I have to be dead?**

**Pudding: Hey, at least you didn't die before the fanfic started!**

**Lettuce: She has a point.**

**Author: Hey, get out of here! You're dead, go watch boys in the shower or something, that's what girls do!**

**Lettuce: We're not normal girls. Mint is a rich girl, I'm a nerd and Pudding is ten! The Mews will never be normal.**

**Author: Damn you Lettuce Midorikawa. Get out of here! Go! *pokes ghosts with stick and watches it go right through them***

**Lettuce: Eek! It's soo creeeeepppy! *runs away***

**Ichigo: Forgot about me, did you?**

**Zakuro: Who were you talking to?**

**Keiichirou: It's obvious that she's insane. **

**Author: I'll kill you for that, or I will tell everyone who the murderer is...**

**Keiichirou:...**

**Author: Hehe, thought so. Viewers, Ja ne~**


	4. And The System Collapses

Chapter 4: And The System Collapses

This time, Zakuro and Shirogane both died. And Ichigo was back with her parents. "Well, the system collapsed. I managed four out of five. I couldn't kill Ichigo, she is the strongest mew, after all.

**Well, that's the end, guys! Thanks for your devoted reading. Keiichirou was the murderer! Tell me in the reviews if you knew and if you didn't get Keiichirou, tell me who you guessed! I tried really hard to take it off Keiichirou, and he is a really innocent character with a swag ponytail anyway! Thanks so much, I look forward to writing for you guys again.**

**"MEW MEW PUDDING, METAMORPHO-SIS!"**

**"MEW MEW MINT, METAMORPHO-SIS!"**

**"MEW MEW LETTUCE, METAMORPHO-SIS!"**

**"MEW MEW ZAKURO, METAMORPHO-SIS!"**

**"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHO-SIS!"**

**"MEW MEW SHIROGANE, METAMORPHO-SIS!" Wait, what?**


End file.
